I'll never leave you
by agentmatt
Summary: Robbie and Cat finally confess there feelings for one another and then robbie has to go to war.


It's the end of another day at Hollywood arts. Cat is putting everything in her locker and thinking everything going on in her life, her birthday is coming up and she is graduating this year so everything should be fine, but it isn't. Over these last couple of years going to Hollywood arts Cat and her best friend Robbie got really close and have developed feelings for each other. Robbie and Cat were afraid to tell each other how they feel and had finally got up the courage to talk but it was too late. Before Robbie and Cat got very close Robbie had signed up to join the army and was now stationed in Afghanistan. Cat will never forget the day they finally became a couple it was about six months ago they had to say goodbye a couple of weeks later. Those few weeks keep playing over and over inside of Cat's head.

Flashback:

Hollywood arts "Hi Cat" said Robbie. "Hi Robbie" said Cat in a cheery voice. "Cat" began Robbie "there is something I need to get off my chest." Robbie sighed, "I know we now have known each other for a few years now." Robbie paused as Cat said "It has been some the best few years of my life" Robbie smiled as he began to speak "In these few years we have been really good friends now." "Best friends" replied Cat with a smile on her face. "In that time" began Robbie "I've been thinking about you as more than just a friend, what I'm trying to say is I think I have feelings for you, no I don't think I know I have feelings for you, what I'm trying to say is Cat Valentine I love you. Robbie paused afraid of what Cat might say. "If you feel like running away now or want me to leave began" Robbie "I'll underst…" Robbie was cut off by cat kissing him "I feel the same way" began Cat "I love you too Robbie Shapiro." Robbie smiled and kissed cat back and said "will you go out with me." "I will" responded cat. A couple of weeks later after that the final bell rang and everybody was let out of school. Like always Robbie gave Cat a ride home from school only this time he wasn't giving his best friend cat a ride home from school he was giving his girlfriend Cat a ride home from school. Robbie pulled into Cat's driveway he then kissed and said "I'll see you tomorrow." Cat smiled, kissed him back and said "I love you I'll see you tomorrow." Robbie smiled as he dropped Cat off and left her house in twenty minutes that smile would completely die down. Robbie shortly after he arrived home got a call from an army recruiter. Robbie forgot he signed up for the army. Robbie couldn't back down from the army because once you sign up for the army you can't back down it becomes mandatory. Robbie spoke with recruiter for over an hour. "We" began the recruiter "are going to send you to Afghanistan right away, you will be leaving in 24 hours." Robbie was caught between a rock and a hard place he has to tell his parents, Hollywood arts, his friends and Cat. Robbie paused for at least five minutes how was he going to tell Cat shortly after they just got together he now has to go to Afghanistan. Robbie texted Cat and asked her to be outside and that he will be there in five minutes its urgent. Cat smiled as Robbie pulled in her driveway. "Cat" began Robbie "I have bad news, "I don't know how to tell you this but a year ago I signed up for the army and I forgot until now." Cat frowned "what are you saying." "I'm saying" began Robbie "a hour ago an army recruiter called me and said I have to go to Afghanistan its mandatory, and I have to leave in 24 hours." Cat's eyes filled with tears. Robbie hated seeing her cry, he wanted to tell it was some cruel joke but it wasn't. he wiped her tears and kissed her. "I promise ill comeback for you, and I will never leave you." The next day Cat and Robbie shared a final hug and kiss before Robbie was shipped off "Please be careful" began Cat and please don't leave me." "I'll never leave" you said Robbie. Tears ran down Cat's face as Robbie's ship set sail.

End of Flashback.

It is now the night before Cat's birthday and just like every night Cat is depressed and is having a hard time getting to sleep she tries to think about how tomorrow her birthday is and how all of her friends will be there and how she is graduating this year and then she thinks about Robbie and another tear falls down her cheek I could enjoy all of that with Robbie. Cat cries herself to sleep. It is now Cat's birthday and all of her friends are celebrating her birthday with her in Sikowitz class. Everybody was dancing and eating snacks. 10 minutes late Sikowitz said "why don't we sing happy birthday first and then have cake." So everyone agreed. Sikowitz, Andre, Tori, Beck, and Jade started singing "Happy birthday to You, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Cat." A familiar voice Cat hadn't heard in a while walked out from behind the stage curtains behind Cat in Sikowitz class holding a red velvet cake (Cat's favorite) finished the song himself "Happy birthday to you." Cat paused and turned around. "Robbie" cat screamed in excitement. Robbie put the cake down as cat ran over to him and hugged him." A tear of excitement rolled down Cat's cheek. "It's so good to see you but how I thought you were in Afghanistan." "I was" began Robbie "but while I was there they viewed my school records and apparently I have psychological problems therefore I am deemed unfit to be in the army thus I've been discharged." "You know what's funny about this all" continued Robbie "for once I'm glad I have psychological problems because now I don't have to spend another moment away from you Cat. " Cat blushed. Almost the entire class said aw as Cat and Robbie kissed for the first time in six months. "It's good to have you back" began Cat "in the last six months I was afraid of losing you." "You won't" began Robbie I promised I would never leave you I didn't and I promise I never will." Cat, Robbie and the rest of the gang and Sikowitz enjoyed Cat's birthday cake as well as her birthday. Two months later Cat and Robbie finally graduated from Hollywood arts. Cat and Robbie would become successful in the future, Cat a successful singer and actress, and Robbie a successful actor and Ventriloquist even though he got rid of Rex before him and Cat got together, they even got married and had two kids with each other. One thing that always remained was the promise Robbie made to Cat, he promised he would never leave her and he never did.


End file.
